


Unexpected Perks of Undercover Work

by LuciferaBlack



Series: Lizzington Daddy Kink [10]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Some Humor, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz and Reddington go undercover as a father-daughter crime duo at a party. Their role-play has unexpected effects on both of them. Liz realizes she has a sexual kink and discovers that Reddington has the same kink.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Series: Lizzington Daddy Kink [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797448
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Unexpected Perks of Undercover Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different take on the Lizzington daddy kink theme that I sometimes write about. I picture this fic occurring early in the canon. As always, thanks for reading and indulging my weirdness! I appreciate views, comments and kudos very much!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz and Reddington were going undercover in rural England, where there was a large party about to take place. The party was a family reunion including distant relatives from all over the world, coming together to celebrate 100 years as a family-run criminal organization. Before entering the castle, Liz and Reddington surveyed each other. Liz appreciated how handsome Reddington looked in his impeccable tuxedo. Red admired Lizzie, who looked ravishing in her sparkly purple dress.

“Ready to be my daughter?” Red asked quietly.

“Yes.” Liz said, nodding.

“Excellent. Let’s go in.” He said, then he opened the heavy wooden door.

They entered the castle and were greeted by a butler, who ushered them into the main hall where the refreshments were. People were coming and going, mingling and exploring. Liz was relieved; she didn’t know what to expect, but it was quite easy to blend in. An older man approached them.

“Hello, where do you hail from then?” He said jovially.

“Hello. We’re the Arlingtons from the USA. Third cousins to the Yorkville family, twice-removed. I’m Ken. Drug kingpin. And this is my lovely daughter Eve, who helps with the family business, isn’t that right sweetheart?” Red said, then he put his hand on Lizzie’s waist.

“Yes, Daddy.” She said.

“Well, it’s great to meet you both. I’m Ernest Twilling, from London, I specialize in maintaining the smuggling routes between here and North America. You most likely use my routes while trafficking.” Ernest said.

“Of course! Wonderful to meet you.” Red said, enthusiastically shaking his hand.

“Oh, I think the speeches are about to begin.” Ernest said, then he made his way into the room to get a better view.

A projection screen lowered and a very frail elderly woman slowly stepped onto the stage near the screen. Red leaned closer to Lizzie.

“I think she’s been here the full hundred years.” Red whispered.

Liz nearly choked on her champagne as she laughed.

“Shh.” She responded.

As the lady and the slide show presentation commenced, Red touched Lizzie’s hand, giving her the subtle signal to go on their mission. She put her flute of champagne down on a nearby table and left with him. He nonchalantly led her on a tour of the antique family portraits lining the huge corridor, then up the stairs, viewing more portraits. Once they were out of sight of the other guests, they rushed down another hallway to a study. Red quickly picked the ancient lock and let them in, then he closed the door.

“Alright, let’s hope some of the intel has been digitized so that we don’t have to carry volumes.” Liz said quietly as they began searching the cabinets.

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up.” Red said skeptically, looking at the old leather-bound books on the shelves.

After surveying the entire room, Liz took an educated guess as to where an old-fashioned criminal would hide something in a Victorian room. She went to the desk, got down on the floor and searched for hidden compartments. Red glanced over at Lizzie and noticed her short dress barely covering her butt as she was under the desk. He enjoyed the view for several moments, then there was a clicking noise and Lizzie made a triumphant grunt before backing out of the cubbyhole.

“There’s a USB drive!” Liz said excitedly in a hushed tone, rushing over to him.

“Unbelievable. You’re a genius.” Red said quietly, then he grabbed her cheeks and kissed her forehead, much to her surprise.

They stared at each other for a few moments, then Red came back to reality.

“We have to get back to the party.” He said.

“Right.” She said.

They listened at the door, then Red locked the door from the inside and shut it. He and Lizzie pretended to stay on the landing, appreciating the architecture for a while, then they went back down the stairs and joined the other guests. They were invited into the drawing room for drinks and more mingling. They ran into Ernest again.

“So, tell me, Eve, how do you like helping your father with the business?” Ernest asked.

“I love it. It’s very interesting, and I like to watch Daddy work. We also get tons of money. Daddy says I’m spoiled.” Liz said.

Ernest and Red chuckled. Red was intrigued by this different version of Lizzie as she was in character, and he wanted to see more of it. An idea popped into his head.

“Yes. This is how spoiled she is. Watch. Come here, sweetheart.” Red said, sitting and pulling her onto his lap so she sat on his leg like a child with Santa Claus.

Liz was surprised and a little embarrassed as she found herself in Reddington’s lap all of a sudden, but she felt excited.

“Tell Daddy what you want for your birthday. It’s our little tradition.” Red said as Ernest watched in astonishment.

“Um, I’d like…my own private jet.” Liz said, having fun with their characters.

“Oh dear!” Ernest said amusedly.

“It gets more expensive each year.” Red said.

“Please, Daddy?” Liz asked sweetly.

Red sighed.

“Of course, Eve, whatever you want, Daddy will give it to you.” Red said.

Liz was becoming aroused. She felt dirty for being turned on by calling Reddington ‘Daddy’ and being his pampered daughter, but for some reason it worked for her. She wished she could wriggle around on him and make him hard. 

It was Liz’s turn to surprise Red; she leaned in and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Liz said.

Red loved having Lizzie in his lap and getting a kiss from her. He was struggling to distract himself and keep his body from reacting to her, especially as she shifted on him. He realized it was a little weird that their father-daughter roles turned him on, but he couldn’t help it. 

Ernest didn’t know what to make of their relationship, but he was amused. The three chatted for a while longer, then he went to greet a long-lost relative. A different man approached Liz and Reddington.

“Hey there, I heard you’re from the States. I’m from Canada. Mike Batton.” Mike said, extending his hand to Liz first.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Eve and this is my dad Ken.” Liz said.

Mike shook their hands but gave them a funny look. Liz realized she was still on Reddington’s lap, so she got up suddenly. It wasn’t normal to be sitting on her ‘dad’s’ lap. Red, on the other hand, wasn’t bothered about what was normal or not.

“Eve, bring Daddy a drink, won’t you?” Red said, patting her butt from his seated position.

Liz was a little astonished, but she quickly went off to fetch two flutes of champagne—she needed one, too. When she returned, the two men went quiet.

“…What?” Liz asked self-consciously.

“I was just asking your father if he was your sugar daddy.” Mike said amusedly.

Liz scoffed.

“No! He’s my real daddy.” She said in an offended but humorous tone.

They all chuckled.

“Sorry. I was just curious.” Mike said.

“It’s okay. We’re very close, and you can't really tell we're related…I look more like my mom.” Liz explained.

“Yes, she reminds me of my late wife…a _lot._ Gorgeous creature.” Red said, bringing the weirdness back.

Liz blushed lightly and Mike became sufficiently uncomfortable that he made an excuse and left. Liz gave Reddington a look as if to say ‘what are you doing?’, but he just smirked amusedly. He took hold of her wrist and coaxed her onto his lap again. She glanced around embarrassedly, then she leaned closer to him.

“We’re not supposed to draw attention to ourselves.” Liz quietly reminded him; she was attempting to perform their undercover work by the book.

“It’s fine. Besides, many of these folks are probably inbred anyway.” Red said, surveying the large family.

Liz sighed frustratedly, but then she lightened up.

“You’re naughty.” Liz said of his rule-breaking.

“I know. But so are you, Evie dear…” Red said quietly.

“How am _I_ naughty?” She asked indignantly.

“Moving around on my lap, kissing me…you almost made me hard.” He said in her ear.

Liz couldn’t believe he just said that, but on the other hand, she was relieved to discover that he’d been turned on like her.

“…That turned you on, too?” She whispered.

Red realized Lizzie had been aroused by their interaction as well. They made eye contact and tried to read each other’s intentions. Liz made her intentions clear by biting her lip and giggling flirtatiously. Reddington raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to study her for a few moments, then he subtly patted her butt. She stood up from his lap and waited for his guidance; he led her away from the crowd once again, this time heading down a different hallway. They passed some bathrooms and a few people entering or leaving them. Red and Lizzie casually strolled further and then he tried a door, which was unlocked. It was a small guest bedroom, probably converted from servant’s quarters. He let her in and closed the door behind them.

“Well, we find ourselves alone in a bedroom, ‘Eve’…what would you like to do?” Red said playfully.

“I think you know what I want, Daddy…” Liz purred, lifting up her dress.

“Oho! You’re a _very_ naughty girl.” He said, thoroughly enjoying this.

“Yeah.” She said softly as she pulled her panties down.

Red’s mouth fell open slightly as he watched her. She stepped out of her shoes and panties, then she pulled her short dress up higher as she got on the bed. It stayed above her hips while she laid back; Lizzie kept her legs together in a coy manner as she waited for him to undo his trousers. It would be a little difficult having sex in a tuxedo, but he’d make it work. When he got on the bed, he pulled his trousers and underwear down to about mid-thigh. Liz looked down and became extremely aroused by the sight of Reddington’s erection; she opened her legs for him and enjoyed the way he lustfully looked at her intimate flesh. She writhed impatiently as she waited a few moments, then Reddington was on top of her. Their lower bodies touched and pressed together. Liz felt Reddington move back and forth, pressing his warm thick cock on her clit; she whimpered softly and breathed heavier, closing her eyes in pleasure.

“Mm…Eve, you’re driving me crazy.” Red rumbled.

“Mmmm. It feels so good, Daddy…” Liz purred.

She blushed as she said it, but it turned her on even further. It obviously turned Reddington on, too, because he lifted up and reached down to rub her sensitive flesh with his tip. Red was immensely gratified as Lizzie mewled quietly and squirmed beneath him. As he rubbed the head of his cock up and down her folds, he felt her coating him with her wetness.

“Oh my god…Daddy…please put it in…” Liz implored.

“Alright, baby.” Red said; he couldn’t wait any longer, either.

Liz almost climaxed just from the sensation of Reddington nudging her opening. She relaxed and he smoothly slid inside some of the way. She clutched his back and as soon as they were lubricated enough, she pulled him hard, making him go deeper.

“Ohhh my sweet girl.” Red groaned breathily.

“Mm! Yes! Daddy!” Liz mewled as he began thrusting.

Liz was extraordinarily aroused; this was the best sex she ever had. She couldn’t remember ever being this aroused or satisfied before. Reddington, and the kinky role-play, worked better for her than anything else, ever. They heard some wet sounds as she practically gushed on him. Red was amazed by how wet and relaxed Lizzie was; he was slipping and gliding against her snug walls. She made the cutest little whimpers and had a look of complete ecstasy on her face. He nuzzled closer and thrust faster, and she tightened around his cock. Liz was thrilled at the fast pace and hearing Reddington’s harsh breathing next to her ear.

“Baby…you’re gonna make me come…” Red grunted.

“ _Yes!_ I wanna _feel_ it…” Liz said breathlessly.

“Mm.” He groaned.

Liz felt their lovemaking getting more slippery as they neared the peak, and it was exquisite. She saw stars and the only thing she could concentrate on was Reddington’s cock moving in and out.

“Oh! God! _Daddy!”_ Liz called out loudly.

She reached a mind-blowing orgasm; she clutched Reddington and got lost in the waves of bliss. Red tipped over the edge right after Lizzie; he lost his rhythm and stayed deep inside her tight walls as he spurted repeatedly. He sighed as he felt the last gush of semen flow into Lizzie, and she moaned and writhed in gratification. Liz felt Reddington move slightly and she shivered at the warm slippery sensation inside her.

“Mmm. Daddy…” Liz moaned softly.

Red kissed her cheek.

“You like that, sweetheart?” He said breathily.

“ _Yeah_ …” She purred.

Red wanted to give Lizzie another orgasm; he slipped in and out, then he pulled out and slipped against her clit several times. She whimpered and almost instantly climaxed, which was adorable. When she sighed tiredly, he got off her and stood up. Liz caught her breath while she watched Reddington tidy up with some tissues, then she sat up and did the same. They fixed their clothes and she put her shoes back on, then they chuckled as they left the room together. Liz pulled her short dress down, straightening it out.

Ernest was in the hallway, looking pale and bewildered as he stared at them; he probably heard them. Red smirked in a smug fashion while Liz blushed lightly and avoided eye contact as they passed him and left the castle. On the way to the car, Liz looked at Reddington.

“You still have the USB drive, right?” Liz asked.

Red chuckled, but he felt his pocket just to be sure.

“Yes, sweetheart, it’s in my pocket.” Red said.

“That’s good, Daddy.” She said, winking at him.

Red realized this was going to be a regular occurrence in their new relationship, and he was very excited about it. Liz was excited, too.

**The End**


End file.
